devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry Wiki:Page Layout Guidelines
Each page on the Devil May Cry Wiki follows a similar format in which all pages under a certain sect of a category to be followed for the sake of organization and consistency. Keep in mind that while may pages can follow this format, some pages fall out of any of the categories listed and may follow their own, unique set. Page Type There's several different sorts of pages types with different layouts that the wikia encourages devil hunters to follow. Be sure they're also in the order presented. Characters *'Lead' (no section heading) - The lead paragraph of a character page should briefly describe the character's importance in the story, games she or he has been featured in, and special motivations. If a character is known to be deceased, the article (including the lead) should be written in past tense. *'Background' (If applicable) - If a character is known to be based off of something in the real world, this section is used to emphasize this fact. *'Development' (If applicable) - Information on how character came to be in the game they appear may be available and is encouraged to be recorded here. *'Appearance' - This section is for describing the appearance of the character. Be sure to do so as objectively as possible and make sure to keep out speculation. *'Personality' - The personality sections, as it implies, describes a character's personality. This section will also be heavily focused on including sources and references. *'Gameplay' (If applicable) - This section describes the "gameplay" of another character. This sort of option applies to only playable characters of the DMC games, in which gives indept info on how to play as the character. A subpage may be made to compensate for the plethora of information and is acceptable. *'Strategy' (If applicable) - This section is for characters featured as bosses or enemies within the. It details on how to defeat the boss and/or enemies in question. *'Biography' - Essentially, write the character's biography from an objective, in-world perspective. It can be hard to do, but avoid breaking the fourth wall by using game names, missions, words like "you" or "the player", or other such things. If the character appears in more than one game, break up the story sections with headings of the games. Headings are not required to be from an in-game perspective. :*We also advise that heading separate the video-games from the other media such as the Anime and Novels, even If the chronological order calls for it to be formatted before/after a game. It's also recommend that a message details in which an event is supposed taken place If such an instance occurs. *'Powers and Abilities' - This sections explains a character's powers, abilities, skills, etc. This section may also detail about a character's Devil Trigger and various weapons. *'Media Appearances' (If applicable) - A list of other media appearance (in which are separated by section headings). *'Trivia' - While trivia section has its uses, it tends to overgrow and get filled with uninteresting information. Because of that, think thrice before adding content to the section. Check if the article already has this information, or if the info you want to add belongs to some other section in the article. You should also think whether your information is interesting, or even relevant at all. Locations Organizations Objects Anime Episodes Manga Chapters Trivia